Pein Ulang Tahun?
by hamham LittleDuck
Summary: pein ulang tahun? ada yang percaya? liat kenistaan para anggota akatsuki ngerayain ulang tahun pein, ditambah dengan kehadiran orochimaru dan kabuto, bertambah nistalah pesta ulang tahun pein


hoyy minna, hamham author baru muncul lagi dengan fict alaynya akatsuki nihh  
gomen kalo jelek

disclaimer : akatsuki punya hamham sampe kapanpun nyahaha *dibuldoser sama om masashi kishimoto, iyaa iya akatsuki punya om dahh tapi sasori buat hamham ya? *geplaked

happy read~

* * *

**Pein ulang tahun? **

disebuah markas makhluk abal atau bisa juga disebut dengan goa batu ada Sembilan makhluk abal yg lagi berdiskusi sok serius merncanakan sebuah acara yg readers juga pada tempe kalo ujung-ujungnya bakal jadi nista.

apa yang mereka rencanakan? ada yg tempe? atau ada yg oncom? (pikiran author makanan mulu dari kemaren)

hohoho~ ternyata mereka sedang merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun buat sang ketua mesum mereka yakni pein (author: heran deh pein emang bisa ulang tahun? readers: iyaa perasaan si pein keluarnya dari jamban? #readers dirinnengan pein)

" gw mau bikin kejutan buat pein tapi gw pengen kejutan yg bener bener kejutan" kata konan membuka aib para akatsuki ehh salah membuka diskusi maksudnya

"emang harus dirayain ya? biayanya mahal tauk" celetuk kakuzu yg pelitnya amit-amit jabang butet

"iya nih, kita juga gak punya uang buat beli kado" sambung sasori yg emang punya utang paling banyak sama kakuzu ya buat apalagi kalo bukan buat beli boneka-boneka barbienya (maaf sasori nii hamham terpaksa bilang gitu, tadi diancam si kakek kakuzu #author dapet paket deathglare dari kakuzu)

"hoo ohhh hoo ohh" koor para anggota akatsuki yg lain

"udah diem semua! pokoknya kita bakal ngerayain ultahnya pein, lu pada harus nurut kalo gak mau gw jadiin kertas sampah" anceman konan berhasil membuat para nggota akatsuki mati kutu, mati kuman, mati hama, mati belalang mati.. (readers dateng bawa-bawa golok "dieem lu author jelek" author pundung diempang tetangga)

sekiiippp ajaa yaa.. hamham capek harus nulis diskusi makhluk abal kayak akatsuki yg pastinya paaanjaaanggg beuuddss *alay mode on

setelah diskusi mereka yg penuh dengan rintangan dan halangan dari kakuzu yg tentu saja ngeributin masalah biaya pesta kecil-kecilan mereka tanpa mengundang orang lain selain orochimaru dan kabuto (orochimaru khan uler bukan orang dan kabuto juga kayaknya masih diragukan apa dia orang ato bukan?)

hari ulang tahun pein

"ehhh yayank konan mau ngajak aa' kemana?" Tanya pein dengan tampang mesumnya ketika konan minta pein nutup matanya dan digiring (nidji) keluar dari kamar

"udah diem aja, aa' jangan ngintip ya" kata konan dengan manjanya mirip banci-banci di taman lawang yg lagi mangkal 'author kecil sialan ini udah bosen idup kali ya' batin konan, terbersit diotak kertasnya buat ngebunuh author tapi gak jadi karena liat muka author yg unyu-unyu #hueeggkk

"sekarang buka mata" perintah konan "1…2…3…" pein buka mata

"otanjoubi amedetou" teriak para anggota akatsuki sambil bawa-bawa kado yg udah dibungkus kertas warna merah yg ambil dari badan Konan, kenapa bisa warna merah? jawabannya warna merah didapat dari darah-darah hasil persembahan hidan pada DJ. begitu ceritanya.

"hiks gw terharu, ternyata kalian inget sama hari uang tahun gw" pein dengan alaynya nangis-nangis gaje sampai ingus meler kemana-mana *IEEUUHH

"kita terpaksa tauk" celetuk makhluk bercadar yg tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si kakek pelit kakuzu dan tentu saja langsung dapet sambitan kertas Koran dari konan

"ehemmb eheemm, perhatian semua gw disini selaku MC acara ultahnya pein mengusul'kn supaya kita mulai aja acaranya dikerenakan gw mau pergi kesalon bareng oro-chan cyiinn" akibat terlalu lama gaul bareng mbah oro kabuto jadi ikut-ikut melambai

"sebelum kita mulai acara nista ini marilah kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kepada dewa jashin karena berkat'ny kita dapat berkumpul digoa batu yg sumpek nan kotor ini" kata kabuto sambil bawa-bawa kipas gede warna ungu ngjreng terus dikibas-kibasin pake gaya tukang sate yg lagi dagang

"udeehh jgn banyak bacot lu banci, mau gw sambit lu"hidan nyiapin sabit karatannya

"okee karena gw ada acara ntar ama oro-chan jadi langsung ke acara utama aja ya yaitu tiup lilin dan potong tumpeng" (dimana-mana orang ulang tahun potong kue tapi karena akatsuki gak mampu beli kue tart jadi maklumi aja ya readers)

"tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya tiup lilinnya sekarang juga bla bla bla bla.. (author males nyanyi buat pein gak guna)" para anggota akatsuki mulai bernyanyi layaknya anak TK tapi dengan muka yg bener-bener gak ada tampang2nya anak TK sambil bawa kecrekan dan gitar buatan dari kardus *ini akatsuki mau nyanyi buat pein ato mau ngamen diperempatan?*

"ffuuuuhhhhh" pein meniup lilin ulang tahunnya atau lebih tepat obor ulang tahunnya (seperti yg sudah-sudah akatsuki terlalu miskin buat beli lilin jadi pake obor aja biar rada hemat)

tapi kok apinya gak mati-mati yaa?

"FUUUUHHHHHH" pein meniup obor lagi biar mati tapi tetep aja itu api tak mau mati juga

"kok apinya gak mau mati juga yaa?" pein penasaran setengah idup setengah mampus, seperempat tepung terigu, setengah kilo mentega, dan satu kilo cabe merah *upss sori sori itu daptar belanjaan author yg ketuker hehehe*

'jangan-jangan….' pei melirik kearah sang uchiha dengan tatapan banci alay sambil nyiapin rinnengan

"ampun leader ampun, gw ngaku deh. dimarkas gak ada korek api jadi ya kepaksa obornya gw bakar pake amaterasu aja sekalian gak perlu pake minyak tanah" oh ohh ohhh ternyata ini ulah si sulung uchiha, kreatip juga idenya ntar author contoh ahh kalo author udah bisa make amaterasu *ngareepp

"sialan lu, mau bikin mulut gw monyong tujuh turunan gara-gara niupin amaterasu lu ini haahh!" pein mencak-mencak kayak orang utan lepas

"ya jangan salahin gw donk, tuhh salahin bendarahara koruptor yg gak ngasih duit buat beli korek api" itachi berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari rinnengan pein

"udaaahh udaahhh, daripada ribut masalah gini doank mending kita keacara selanjutnya aja lahh. sana giih kalian ganti kostum dulu" usir kabuto pada anggota akatsuki (-konan)kabuto buru-buru ke acara selanjutnya, potong tumpeng aje belom, ckckck ngebet banget mau kesalaon bareng mbah oro

"acara selanjutnya dalah sebuah pertunjukan spektakuler pada abad ini, inilah dia kita sambit (?) akat bellek *maap para twibi dan twiboys* " lalu keluar'lah Sembilan makhluk nista yg terdiri dari sasori nii, deidara, tobi, zetsu, kakuzu, hidan, itachi,kisame dan orochimaru dengan menggunakan pakaian ala cheers dengan rok mini warna pink dan atasan warna ungu janda lengkap dengan pom-pom dikedua tangan yg bikin orang yg ngeliatnya langsung koma 3thn.

"five.. six..seven..eight.." komando si mbah oro, para akatsuki mulai joged-joged ala chery belle

"don't cry, don't be sad, deidei cantik apa adanya" sasori mulai bernyanyi sambil lenggak lenggok kearah si deidei yg otomatis buat si banci kaleng ngeblush.

"sadari.. syukurii.. dirimu sempurnaaaa.." zetsu dan kakuzu duo ancur ini nyanyi sambil goyang gergaji sama goyang bebek

"jangan dengarkan..kata mereka" hidan maju sambil bawa-bawa pom-pom dengan baju cheers yg dada'ny udah disobek bikin pein jadi ngiler (pein normal gak siihh?)

"dirimu indahh.. pancar'kaan sinarmu.. "tobi dengan suara nyanyi dengan cemprengnya dan jogged-joged layaknya nenek-nenek yg nyari gigi palsunya yg jatoh (?)

giliran trio bences nyanyi "we are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, kami cantik-cantik gak da saingan" deidara, itachi sama orochimaru nyayi bertiga. sang uchiha yg katanya cool,calm dan bla bla bla itu nyanyi dengan gaya alay sambil masang tampang sok kiyut ke para penonton (pein,konan,kabuto). deidara nyanyi sambil main-mainin rambut kuning panjangnya terus senyum-senyum gaje kea rah sasori nii (abis fict ini selesai lu bakal mati ditangan gw dei khukhukhu #author nyiapin samehada plus sabit hidan) sedangkan orochimaru malah asik goyang gayung *itu lho yg iklan kartu perdana itu*

next aja yaa, author gak hapal lagunya hehehe lyric yg diatas juga abis nanya ama temen author untung dianya twibi, author khan bukan twibi tapi primadonna, ad yg tau primadonna? readers: oyyy oyy pulang aja nyok, tinggalin nih author geblek, bukannya bikin fict malah curhat gaje gini. pulang pulang tinggalin nih fict. author nangis Bombay matanya keluar shuriken (?) "jangaannnnn tinggalkan author sendirian. iyee iyee tak lanjutin fictnya.

akhirnya adegan nista para akat bellek selesai juga, semua anggota akat bellek udah balik pake seragam sebanggaan mereka masing-masing. dan sekarang waktunya buka kado

"kok kadonya Cuma ada enam sihh, padahal semua anggota ada 11 termasuk oro sama kabuto?" Tanya pein setelah melihat tumpukan kado yg Cuma berjumlah enam ekor(?)

"untung juga dikasih orang kado leader, masa gak bersyukur sih, buat tobi aja kalo leader gak mau" sahut tapi dari balik topeng lolipopnya

"iya deeh iya makasih semua *nangis Bombay, gw buka yak ado kalian" kata pein sambil berjalan kearah tumpukan kado, let's see apa yg ada didalam kado2 itu

kado pertama  
to: aa' pein tercinta  
from: eneng konan  
baju desainan dari konan sendiri berwarna pink cerah secerah malam(?) dengan tulisan segede babon "KONAN-CHAN chayank PEIN-KUN" dgn ornament lope2 yg bejubel *bisa kalian bayangin nista'nya baju itu?

kado kedua  
to: ketua mesum  
from: hidan dan kakuzu  
berhubung kakuzu pelit minta ampun jadi mereka ngasih pein seperangkat buku "1001 cara menjadi pengikut dewa jashin"

kado ketiga  
to : leader cakep(?)  
from: itachi dan kisame  
pierching baru, karena pierching lama dimuka pein udah karatan, apa reader penasaran darimana ita dan kisa dapet itu pierching?  
sesungguhnya pierching-pierching itu mereka buat sendiri dari besi bekas orang bangun rumah yg pastinya lebih karatan dari pierching lama pein

kado ke empat  
to : leader-sama  
from: tobi (anak baik) dan zetsu hitam dan zetsu putih (haddeehh)  
satu pot taneman kantong semar (hasil ternaknya zetsu) yang udah dikasih pita warna merah darah, (semua anggota akat cengo liat kado dari trio autis)

kado kelima  
to : leader bokep (un)  
from: dei-dei dan sasori  
patung mukanya pein yg masih mulus tanpa jejak pierching sedikitpun dari lempungnya deidara, yang otomatis buat pein terhura mengingat mukanya dulu cakep banget *bayangin muka yahiko (*u*)

kado terakhir  
to : mantan leader  
from: oro-chan dan kabutomaru  
seperangkat peralatan makeup, lengkap dengan cream anti aeging dan lulur paling mahal di dunia ninja, konan, dei, itachi langsung ngiler liat kado dari oro dan kabuto XD~

"hiks gua bener-bener terharu nih, kado dari kalian bakal gua simpen buat selama-lamanya, terutama hadiah dari sasori ama deidara patung muka gw keren banget makasih banyak yaa, kalian emang anggota gua yg paling waras" kata pein sambil meluk sasori dan deidara erat-erat

"ketua (un), sesek oyy gak bisa nafas (un)" kata sasori dan deidara bersamaan

"oia mangap deh mangap, saking senengnya gw ampe pengen ngubunuh lu bedua"(sasodei mind: kalo mau dibunuh mending gak usah ngasih kado aja tadi, end mind)

"okee okeee, udah cukup kan tangis-tangisannya? kita keluar aja yok liat kembang api" teriak hidan dari luar

"horeee ada kembang api, ada kembang api, tobi anak baik mau liat kembang api senpai" semau anggota akatsuki termasuk ex-akatsuki langsung ngehambur keluar

"dei, siap gak?" Tanya hidan pada deidara yg lagi nyiapin semutkecil dari lempungnya buat dijadiin kembang api

"okee un, siap" kata deidara

"kita hitung mundur ya (emang mau taon baruan apa yak?) ?

3

2 (deidara mulai melempar semut-semutnya kelangit)

1

"KATSU!"

JDUUAARRR jduuarrr duuaarttt ctaaarrr

"kereeenn deii" teriak anggota akatsuki

"makasih makasih" kata deidara sambil berbalik kearah markas akat buat ngambil lempung lagi, "glek Oh Oo" markas aktsuki yang emnag udah bobrok sudah hancur berantakan karena patung muka pein yg jadi kado tadi ikut meledak

"ehh un gw pergi dulu ya, dipanggil sama nenek tsunade disuruh ke konoha buat ngurusin patung hokage yg idungnya ancur gara-gara kena flu kemaren(?) sekalian mau ngobatin babinya tsunade yg kena flu burung" kata dei pada anggota akatsuki sebelum mereka menyadari kalau markas ercinta telah hancur

"iyaa deeh suka-suka lu aja dei" kata pein yg masih nikmatin sisa-sisa kembang api dei bersama istri tercinta

"tapi ketua sejak kapan patung bisa kena flu? dan sejak kapan pula babi bisa kena flu burung?" Tanya tobi dengan polosnya (ato emang saking begonya ketua akatsuki sampe gak sadar sama omongam dei)

"terserah dia aja tob, udah gak usah dipikirin yuk masuk ke markas kita makan-makan" ajak pein pada semua anggota akatsuki

balik badan graakk

all anggota cengo berat

1d

2d

5d

7d

10d

1jam

"DEIDAARRAAA!" teriak anggota akatsuki membangunkan semua penghuni hutan tapi sayang deidara udah kabur dengan burung lempung kesayangannya

* * *

owari~

haddehh gaje yaa?

reader: "buangett"

alay ya?

reader: "buanget"

jelek ya?

reader: "buanget"

hamham unyuu ya?

reader: "buanget"

hooreee emang k'unyuu'n hamham gak ada yg bisa nandingin, nyahaha  
repiu pleasee


End file.
